magoiafandomcom-20200223-history
Ancestor Grove
A new location added to our home page. The Ancestor Grove allows you to add clan bonuses to your game. You must be a member of a clan size 4 or greater to participate in the Ancestor Grove. Click the tabs for more information. |-|Announcement= |-|The Ancestor Grove= There are 4 trees with 4 songs each and an Ancestor Dragon in the Ancestor Grove. Each tree corresponds to one of the elements in the game. Songs on the tree must be unlocked in a specific order and give particular benefits to the clan. To unlock the songs, you must sacrifice fruit to the tree. A bonus multiplier is applied to different fruit each day for increased benefits. Each level will have a greater demand for fruit, but the energy to sacrifice will remain the same. Click a song on the tree you wish to start. Unlock the song to find the fruit requirement. Using the Ancestor Grove: (see the third tab for specific details) *Choose the tree you want to work on. *Click the lower most icon on the tree. This will open a pop up telling you the bonus. *Click to unlock the pop up to unlock the song. This will tell you the goal number of sacrifices and amount of fruit needed for the current sacrifice (unlocking must be done by a Chief of the clan). *Click and drag the fruit you want to sacrifice to the song of the tree you are working on. You must have the full cost amount of fruit required for the sacrifice to complete. The fruit marked as affinity for the day will give 3 points towards the goal. *Sacrifice more fruit at the next higher cost on the same day or wait for the game day to reset and sacrifice 10 fruit again. Details for Activated Songs will appear in the upper right of the Ancestor Grove and on the main island. If Clan members leave the clan, their contributions do not get removed from the Grove, but they will lose the active bonuses. If for any reason your clan drops below the required number of members (4), the Ancestor Grove will lock once more. |-|Element Song Bonuses & Ancestor Dragon= The first song of a tree must be completed first, but then your clan founder or chief can then choose either the 2nd or 3rd song of the same tree as your path to the 4th song. This means a total of 3 songs per tree are needed to complete the tree. The trees do not have to be done in order. Your clan founder and chiefs can unlock another tree to complete another first song. However, increasing amounts of tree points are required to unlock additional active songs. The Bonuses can be activated at any time after completion and the effects will stack if you have more than one type of bonus available. For example, activating Ancestor Puff and Ancestor Drop at the same time makes cleaning up the rocks and monsters in your gardens cheaper. Water *Ancestor Drop - 20% increase in monster damage for 3 days *Ancestor Rain - +1 plant yield for 1 day (bonus increases in number of days each level) *Ancestor Well - 100% to Dragon Plants for 7 days *Ancestor Flood - Permanent +1 to max energy Light *Ancestor Flicker - 20% increase to quest rewards for 5 days *Ancestor Glow - +1 plant yield for 1 day (bonus increases in number of days each level) *Ancestor Beam - ennobling plants 50% cheaper for 2 days *Ancestor Sun - Permanent +1 to max energy Fire *Ancestor Spark - 100% increase in bracelets for 5 days *Ancestor Flame - +1 plant yield for 1 day (bonus increases in number of days each level) *Ancestor Ember - 100% increase in moonmice for energy purchases *Ancestor Inferno - Permanent +1 to max energy Air *Ancestor Puff - 20% energy decrease for removing weeds for 2 days *Ancestor Breeze - +1 plant yield for 1 day (bonus increases in number of days each level) *Ancestor Storm - 100% Brewery yield for 2 days *Ancestor Hurricane - Permanent +1 to max energy Once all of the trees reach a minimum of level 1 (by completing 3 songs on each tree), the Ancestor Dragon unlocks. The bonuses from the Ancestor Dragon are gained by the clan raising dragons sufficient dragons for the level. |-|Ancestor Songbird= A new feature of the Ancestor Grove displays the number of song points each member of the clan has contributed. The top contributor gets bragging rights of being the Ancestor Songbird for the week. Reset of the list happens every Thursday. Click on the icon in the upper right of the Ancestor Grove to view the list.